Electrical power systems can be used to provide electrical power to one more loads such as buildings, appliances, lights, tools, air conditioners, heating units, factory equipment and machinery, power storage units, computers, security systems, etc. The electricity used to power loads is often received from an electrical grid. However, the electricity for loads may also be provided through alternative power sources such as fuel cells, solar arrays, wind turbines, thermo-electric devices, batteries, etc. The alternative power sources can be used in conjunction with the electrical grid, and a plurality of alternative power sources may be combined in a single electrical power system. Alternative power sources are generally combined after conversion of their direct current (DC) output into an alternating current (AC).
Operating individual distributed generators, such as fuel cell generators, both with and without a grid reference and in parallel with each other without a grid reference is problematic in that switch-over from current source to voltage source must be accommodated. Additionally, parallel control of many grid independent generators can be problematic. To address the mode-switch-over issue, a double-inverter arrangement may be utilized. This allows one inverter to be used in grid tie and a second inverter to be used with the stand-alone load. An exemplary double-inverter arrangement with a load dedicated inverter that is located internally in an input/output module of a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,232,676 (filed May 2, 2008 and entitled “Uninterruptible Fuel Cell System”), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes.